1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer assisted language translating machine and, more particularly, to a translating machine capable of accomplishing a real-time translation of an original text received from a communication appliance such as, for example, a telex machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where an original text in a source language, for example, English, received by a communication appliance is translated into a translated version in a target language, for example, Japanese, with the use of the computer assisted language translating machine, an operator of the translating machine has to manually input a message, received by the communication appliance and representing the original text, through a keyboard arrangement into the translating machine. Alternatively, the translating machine can be connected with the communication appliance so that the translating machine can receive the transmitted message directly from the communication appliance and, in such case, the transmitted message has to be temporarily stored in a system storage file. When the message stored in the system storage file is to be translated, the operator has to undergo a time-consuming manipulation to call the message from the storage file and then to enter it in a translation module in the translating machine.
Either the entry of the original text into the translating machine or the withdrawal of the received message from the system storage file for the entry thereof into the translating machine requires manual intervention. Accordingly, the prior art method is ineffective to accomplish a real-time translation of the message in one source language into a translated version in a target language different from the source language.